


Между жизнью и смертью

by t_alba



Category: Samurai 7
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 20:24:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12638529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_alba/pseuds/t_alba
Summary: Нельзя воскресить мёртвых — но ведь Кьюзо не умер.





	Между жизнью и смертью

Увидев, как долгим прыжком Камбей выскальзывает из разваливающейся столицы с телом Кьюзо на руках, Шичироджи подумал, что его старый друг немного повредился в уме – Кьюзо теперь было всё равно, да и едва ли найдётся для самурая более подходящая могила, чем курган из обломков вражеской крепости.

Камбей же подошёл к одолженному Хранителями тарантасу и бережно опустил в него Кьюзо, положив рядом ножны с двумя мечами. Кирара и Комачи, вцепившиеся в борт и друг в друга, не могли отвести глаз от месива плоти и тряпок, бывшего прежде Укио. Камбею пришлось дважды повторить «Отправляйтесь в деревню», прежде чем Кирара мелко кивнула и неловко взялась за рычаг управления. И вдруг вскинулась:

\- А вы?

Камбей вынул меч и повернулся к девушке спиной, взглядом выискивая за клубами опускающейся пыли очертания механических врагов.

\- Нам надо закончить здесь.

Бандиты, обречённые и тем ещё более озлобленные, приближались. Шичироджи, привычно очерчивая своим оружием смертоносную траекторию, уже не успевал донести до Камбея, что отсылать перепуганных девчонок от одного трупа в компании другого, право же, не самая лучшая идея. 

Чудес не бывает, это всем известно.

Бродя по городу с мешком риса, не собрать армию.

Всемером не одолеть войско.

Мёртвые не воскресают. 

Но Кьюзо ведь и не воскрес – он просто не умер.

Тогда, во время боя, Шичироджи готов был поклясться, что из изрешеченного пулями самурая жизнь ушла за считанные секунды. Кьюзо здорово повезло, что его подхватил не он, а Камбей, одарённый большим чутьём. Или большей надеждой.

Шичироджи покачал головой.

Кьюзо не умер – но и живым его назвать было трудно. 

Одежду с Кьюзо пришлось срезать – так сильно она пропиталась кровью. Несмотря на все усилия знахарок, перевязки и целебные травы, в сознание он не приходил, лежал на футоне бледный, неподвижный, и на первый взгляд, казалось, даже не дышал.

\- Он будет жить, если захочет, - заключила наконец самая старая и самая уродливая знахарка, - мы сделали всё, что могли.

Часы складывались в дни. Камбей почти не отходил от Кьюзо: сидел рядом и вглядывался в бескровное лицо. Часто приходил Кацуширо, останавливался у порога и смотрел несчастными глазами; войти в комнату он не решался. Юного самурая никто не обвинял, тот и сам справлялся с этим чересчур хорошо. Кирара заглядывала по несколько раз на дню, робко заговаривала с Камбеем; тот отвечал, но, видно, Жрица Воды не находила в его ответах того, что искала, и уходила, понурившись. 

Жизнь в Канне вошла в привычную колею – крестьянское время течёт ровно; где-то далеко торговцы делили власть, в деревне выращивали рис и радовались наступившей наконец мирной жизни. Война закончилась – везде, кроме комнаты, в которой лежал Кьюзо.

Работа самураев была завершена. Шичироджи здесь больше ничто не держало, кроме смерти Кьюзо – или жизни Кьюзо, от которой зависела жизнь – или смерть – Камбея.

Это ожидание выматывало, и Шичироджи от души желал, чтобы Кьюзо скорее очнулся от забытья – или умер, что угодно, лишь бы прекратились бессонные бдения Камбея, лишь бы Кацуширо перестал метаться между отчаянием, надеждой и чувством вины.

Любой конец означает возможность нового начала – как конец весны означает начало лета. 

Тьма сгущалась к углам и клубилась в них зыбкими силуэтами - иного освещения, кроме широкой полосы падающего в окно лунного света, в комнате не было, но этого хватало, чтобы видеть лицо Кьюзо. Смотреть на него было больно, не смотреть – невозможно. Камбей боялся отойти даже на несколько минут, как будто его присутствие могло помочь Кьюзо выиграть затянувшийся поединок со смертью.

В первый же день, через несколько часов после битвы, Камбей привёл в порядок его мечи: отчистил их от крови и наточил. У него не было уверенности, что гордый и замкнутый самурай позволил бы ему прикоснуться к своему оружию, будь он в сознании, но Камбей знал, что, как только Кьюзо очнётся, он вспомнит о своих клинках, и потому вложил рукояти в безвольные ладони, не обращая внимания на поджатые губы и неодобрительный шёпот врачевателей.

Больше Камбей ничего не мог сделать.

Он обещал Кьюзо свою смерть. Теперь Камбей с готовностью отдал бы ему свою жизнь.

Он привык задавать вопросы – о том, что зназначит быть самураем, зачем стремиться к совершенству и защищать слабых, о смысле войны, о долге и чести, все эти и многие другие – тем, кого встречал на своём пути. Иногда - желая заставить задуматься, чаще – пытаясь заполнить пустоту, саднившую в его душе с той последней великой войны, которую он не выиграл.

Он терпел неудачу за неудачей до того мгновения, пока не встретил спокойный взгляд вишнёвых глаз. Кьюзо, живое воплощения понятия «самурай», был ответом на все его вопросы. Камбей мог позволить себе умереть, но не потерять его.

Если бы не девушка с амулетом, указывающим чистые источники, Камбей мог бы умереть в день знакомства с Кьюзо – счастливым.

Если бы не девушка с амулетом, указывающим чистые источники, Камбей мог бы никогда его не встретить.

Камбей сказал тогда «Он нужен нам», но прежде всего Кьюзо был нужен ему.

Они впервые проводили столько времени наедине, но по горькой иронии судьбы Кьюзо не мог ни говорить с ним, ни слышать его.

«Живи».

На рассвете четвёртого дня после битвы Кьюзо сжал пальцы на рукоятях мечей и открыл глаза. 

Война закончилась. 

Для человека, потерявшего столько крови и так долго провалявшегося пластом, Кьюзо шёл на поправку удивительно быстро, но с постели поднялся всё же раньше, чем следовало. Похоже, ему действительно претили закрытые помещения.

Набросив на плечи новый плащ – подарок от жителей деревни – почти точную копию прежнего, Кьюзо непривычно осторожными шагами вышел на улицу. Шичироджи хотел было предложить ему опереться на свою руку, а то не ровен час, ткнётся упрямый самурай носом в землю – Кьюзо и вправду выглядел так, будто порыв ветра способен сбить его с ног, но вовремя сообразил, что Камбей держится от Кьюзо аккурат на расстоянии вытянутой руки и не сводит с него пристального сияющего взгляда. Нет, ткнуться носом в землю Кьюзо явно не грозило.

Десятка через четыре шагов по улице Кьюзо всё же пошатнулся, но благодаря случайности – или предусмотрительности – случилось это рядом с изгородью, к которой он и прислонился без ущерба для самолюбия. Камбей отвёл руку, едва коснувшись тёмно-красной материи.

Кьюзо поднял лицо к небу, щурясь на солнце. В разгар тёплого дня в деревне было довольно тихо – большинство крестьян работали в поле, и ничто не заглушало шелеста листвы, гудения насекомых и редкой птичьей переклички.

\- Кьюзо-доно!

Кацуширо.

Юный самурай пронёсся, поднимая за собой облака пыли, и с разбега рухнул у ног Кьюзо. Носом в землю.

\- Кьюзо-доно! Я!.. Простите меня! – Подрагивающим голосом выпалил он.

Шичироджи проникся к Кацуширо искренним сочувствием, и только это позволило ему не засмеяться – слишком уж обескураженное выражение появилось на лице Кьюзо. Когда оно сменилось привычной невозмутимостью, Кьюзо наконец сказал:

\- Ты хорошо сражался.

Это сошло за прощение.

Услышав похвалу от своего кумира и нечаянной жертвы, Кацуширо встал на ноги, извалявшийся в пыли, покрасневший и неимоверно счастливый.

\- Кьюзо-доно...

Шичироджи, решив проявить милосердие и избавить Кьюзо от восторгов, с которыми тот очевидно не знал, что делать, постарался отвлечь Кацуширо разговорами о новых деревенских постройках, в возведении которых тот принимал деятельное участие, и незаметно увести парня подальше – якобы для того, чтобы на эти постройки посмотреть. Кацуширо послушно пошёл, но несколько раз всё же оглянулся, и Шичироджи тоже позволил себе обернуться.

У изгороди стояли два самурая, в красном плаще и в белом, и казалось, что любой другой человек рядом с ними будет лишним. 

«Сейчас?», взглядом спросил Кьюзо.

«Подожди ещё немного», качнул головой Камбей.

Кьюзо чуть усмехнулся, одновременно признавая его правоту и негодуя на очередную отсрочку. 

Они долго стояли молча, а на обратном пути, одолевая неровность дороги, Кьюзо почувствовал, что его поддерживает сильная рука Камбея. Ни один из них не произнёс ни слова, и никто этого не видел. 

Вскоре Кьюзо взялся за упражнения с оружием.

Шичироджи замечал, что чем больше Кьюзо восстанавливает силы, тем больше Камбей отдаляется от него, и не ради себя, а ради Кьюзо, уважая присущую тому тягу к уединению. Кьюзо надолго уходил в лес, ночевать там, правда, уже не оставался – с приближением осени ночи становились всё холоднее, и вечера самураи коротали в комнате, у очага. Беседы не особенно клеились – им препятствовали неизменная молчаливость Кьюзо, глубокая задумчивость, ставшая в последнее время частой спутницей Камбея, неизжитая привычка Кацуширо теряться перед этими двумя. Шичироджи не хватало их – шутника Горобея, шумного Кикучио, улыбчивого Хейхачи. Остальным, он был уверен, тоже. Иногда к компании присоединялись Кирара с Комачи, Рикичи и Санаэ, но это не слишком улучшало положение. Пропасть между самураями и крестьянами пока была обозначена едва видимой трещиной, но она неизбежно превратится в бездну, это лишь вопрос времени.

Шичироджи раздобыл сямисэн и наигрывал разные мелодии, напевая вполголоса что-нибудь незначащее. К музыке неплохо было бы добавить выпивку, пусть деревенское сакэ и уступало по качеству тому, что подавалось в «Светлячке». Но эти двое, Камбей и Кьюзо, как и положено настоящим самураям, избегали всего, что могло одурманить разум и повлиять на твёрдость руки, Кацуширо стремился подражать им во всём, а Шичироджи не любил пить в одиночку. 

Да, эти двое вели себя как полные… самураи. 

Шичироджи не был ни слепцом, ни дураком, ни ребёнком, он не мог не видеть и не понимать, что происходит. Ненавязчивое и неотступное внимание Камбея, молчаливое доверие Кьюзо, их безмолвное взаимопонимание и красноречивые взгляды, обоюдное уважение и восхищение – не много ли для собирающихся драться не на жизнь, а на смерть? 

Первый раз Шичироджи увидел Кьюзо в приснопамятный вечер в «Светлячке», но тогда едва обратил на него внимание – не до того было. Возможность по-настоящему оценить Кьюзо ему представилась в стычке у выхода из пещер Хранителей. Мастерство наёмника Маро поражало, его невозмутимость могла вывести из себя, мотивы, по которым он присоединился к отряду «рисовых самураев», были для Шичироджи загадкой – как и то, почему Кирара так сильно протестовала против этого присоединения, а Камбей так явно хотел его удержать.

«Он наш враг», сказала Кирара. «И он хочет убить Камбея-сама». Кьюзо не возразил; Шичироджи перевёл взгляд на своего друга и командира – Камбей, чуть улыбаясь, кивнул.

Так Канна обрела шестого защитника, а Камбей, впервые за свою жизнь, – личного телохранителя. 

Шичироджи был бы рад поговорить обо всё этом с Юкино. Его прекрасная и мудрая женщина хорошо разбиралась в таких вещах, сам же Шичироджи видел лишь одно объяснение тому, что Кьюзо убивал любого, кто смел посягнуть на жизнь Камбея, а Камбей столько дней неустанно стерёг дыхание Кьюзо – ревность.

Эти двое ревновали друг друга к смерти.

А где ревность, там и… или нет? 

Он заговорил об этом с Камбеем.

\- Ты уверен, что хочешь с ним драться? – Шичироджи сделал ударение на последнем слове.

\- Мне больше нечего ему дать, - мягко ответил Камбей. У него был безмятежное и светлое лицо человека, у которого не осталось неоконченных дел. – Только мою жизнь.

Шичироджи не понравились это лицо и этот ответ.

\- Ты не похож на того, кто ищет смерти.

Шичироджи знавал таких – опустившихся, потерянных, с пустыми глазами, не видящих смысла в своём существовании. Ничего общего с Камбеем. Может быть, в те годы, что его генерал провёл, бродя в одиночестве по городам и весям, в его душе и вправду был только серый пепел, но когда он пришёл к Шичироджи и позвал биться за деревню Канна, в Камбее ярко горел прежний огонь – тот самый, который заставлял людей верить ему, идти за ним, сражаться вместе с ним.

Шичироджи была невыносима даже мысль о том, что это пламя может погаснуть.

\- Я хочу принадлежать ему. И хочу, чтобы он принадлежал мне. Любым возможным способом, – сказал наконец Камбей.

\- Ты… - Потрясённый, Шичироджи не закончил вопроса. 

\- Да. - Улыбка.

\- Когда ты?..

Камбей не ответил. Он смотрел в сторону леса, туда, где обыкновенно тренировался Кьюзо; ему почти удалось разглядеть среди листвы проблеск красного плаща.

«Я захотел сразиться с тобой, едва узнав твоё имя. Когда я подхватил тебя в сердце рушащейся столицы, то понял, что всё это время хотел тебя обнять».

Его раздумья нарушил Шичироджи.

\- Иногда я совсем тебя не понимаю. 

Шичироджи искренне желал другу найти если не счастье, то хотя бы покой – видят боги, Камбей его заслужил. Век мечей на исходе, но если у тебя есть хорошая женщина и надёжное пристанище, куда вернуться также легко, как и уйти… Кирара, чистая и ласковая, как ручеёк, и без памяти влюблённая, могла бы дать Камбею дом.

Но Камбей жаждал не воды, а огня, подобного тому, который пылал в нём самом. 

Шичироджи мрачно размышлял о том, что даже те, кто понимает друг друга без слов, должны иногда разговаривать. Тот, кто боится смерти, не самурай, но тот, кто не ценит жизнь - безумец. Для Кьюзо существовали только два варианта – убить или быть убитым, но Камбей был старше и опытнее, и если в знании смерти он уступал Кьюзо, то в знании жизни – превосходил. Не засти ему разум восхищение, Камбей понял бы, что может подарить Кьюзо нечто куда более ценное, нежели очередной выигранный поединок, даже если этот поединок станет вершиной его жизни.

Но достучаться до друга у Шичироджи не получалось. Тогда он нашёл Кьюзо на пустыре на окраине деревни и без обиняков спросил:

\- Почему ты хочешь убить Камбея?

\- Мы – самураи. – На лице Кьюзо мелькнуло лёгкое удивление.

«Ну да, конечно».

Шичироджи задал второй вопрос:

\- Что ты будешь делать, когда убьёшь его?

«Как ты будешь жить, если убьёшь его?»

Кьюзо молчал.

Шичироджи развернулся и ушёл, оставив самурая в обществе двух его мечей. Он и не ждал ответа – его не существовало. Оставалось надеяться, что Кьюзо тоже это поймёт.

Надежда – всё, что было теперь у Шичироджи; он остро сознавал, что роль третьей силы в этом странном противостоянии ему не удалась.

Жизнь.

Смерть.

Должно быть что-то ещё. 

Кьюзо возник рядом нежданно и неслышно, словно в один миг соткался из теней и света вечернего солнца. Не таясь, Камбей любовался им — обманчиво хрупким, красивым смертоносной красотой благородного клинка.

\- Завтра, в час тигра, за деревней. Ты готов?

Камбей медленно кивнул.

\- Ты – уверен?

И, протянув руку, легко прикоснулся ладонью к груди Кьюзо в том месте, где в неё вонзились пули. За плотной тканью плаща биения сердца было не различить.

\- Да. – Без малейшего сомнения.

Губы Кьюзо дрогнули в улыбке, и Камбей улыбнулся ему в ответ. Он не смог бы сказать, сколько времени они стояли так, глядя друг другу в глаза; Кьюзо не отстранился и не отвёл его руку. Исчез он также внезапно, как и появился – просто вдруг растаял в сгустившихся сумерках.

«В час тигра».

Не сознавая, что он делает, Камбей прижал к губам пальцы, ещё хранившие ощущение шероховатой материи. 

Сон разом слетел с него в назначенное время – кто был на войне, умеет просыпаться быстро. Умываясь холодной водой, Камбей провёл рукой по тому месту на шее, где словно бы вновь открылся давно заживший неглубокий порез – порой память тела шутит странные шутки. Когда он шагнул за порог в серую предрассветную дымку, Шичироджи, всю ночь промаявшийся без сна, позволил себе открыть глаза. 

Кьюзо уже ждал, весь в предвкушении, напряжённый, как натянутая тетива.

\- К бою.

Клинки выпорхнули из ножен одновременно.

Камбей, словно в омут, шагнул в долгожданную, желанную схватку, ставшую, наконец, явью. Пели, сталкиваясь и разлетаясь, мечи, пела кровь в его жилах, ликуя, пело сердце, отбивавшее невероятный ритм их поединка – самого прекрасного, что было в его жизни. Жарче огня, хмельнее вина, лучше, чем быть с женщиной, радостнее всех его побед и острее всех поражений – танец клинков и пронзительный взгляд его противника. Камбей знал, что не выстоит – и тем крепче держался за этот мир, подаривший ему такое наслаждение, за этот совершенный бой, за тёмное пламя этого взгляда.

Его сердце пропустило один удар, и этого оказалось достаточно. Кьюзо выбил меч из его правой руки; Камбей разжал левую, роняя на землю бесполезные остатки рассечённых ножен, и замер, обезоруженный, побеждённый. Лезвие катаны Кьюзо разрезало кожу на его шее, тонкая струйка крови стекала за ворот; чуть глубже и…

Противник Камбея медлил, и вдруг прикосновение холодной стали исчезло. 

Камбей, ошеломлённый, произнёс:

\- Кьюзо.

\- Я влюбился, - усмехнулся Кьюзо.

За его спиной вставало солнце.


End file.
